Chocolate PLAYthings
by Iron Dragon Varius
Summary: Mello is heartbroken by the loss of his lover. now trying to cope with it, he's remembering the events before his lover's death. But who exactly is his lover? how did the lover die? And how, just how did mello get that ring on his hand?
1. Chocolate Man Cries For Someone Sweeter

Chocolate PLAYthings

Love. Love can be a cruel force of nature. It can turn one's life upside down in a instant, well, that's what he thought when he met him. Before this tragedy struck.

Weeping upon a marble tombstone that stated "Here Lies Detective Nate Rivers. Worked with the best, died like the rest." And on the bottom it reads "Born: 1991, Died: 2008"was a figure, ignoring the rain pelting down on him, it'll only mix with his bitter-as-salt tears of a broken heart that'll just slide down his gloved hands covering his face as he knelt down upon the gravestone. He had been there since the burial of the body. Four hours since after he watched the service, he had wept on the foot of the grave. Until, he felt a light grasp on his naked shoulder (he was still dressed, only his sleeves were torn off) and turned around in hopes that this has all been a bad dream, but to see that the figure was male, 18 years old, skinny with a little work on his abs, messy brown hair with slightly large bangs, wearing white, oval shaped goggles with orangey-red lenses, a lit cigarette in his mouth and a long black and red striped shirt holding an umbrella over his head to avoid the rain. "It's time to go, Mello..." He said solemnly, trying to comfort him. Mello said nothing but rose up from the soggy ground and held him close, wrapping one arm around the figure's waist and one around his back, burying his face into the man's chest. The man just wrapped his unoccupied hand around Mello's back, holding him gently to him. It pained the man to see him this way, his husband in so much pain.

He held the umbrella above them to shield them from the rain and steadily, they walked back to the car which was a 5th generation dark blue Camaro. Walking among the field of the dead just gave the man the "heebe jeebes" but, he focuses all his attention on Mello, who was in a weak state due to the hours of crying his eyes out in the rain. As he got to the passenger side of the car, he placed a key into the keyhole and turned it clockwise and pulled the lever, opening the door and escorted Mello into the seat, closes the door then walks the driver's side of the car, opening the door and enters the vehicle. Closes the door and places the key into the keyhole on the bottom right side of the steering wheel and turns it clockwise, this igniting the engine with a low roar. His eyes looking into the rear-view mirror while grasping the gear-shift, shifting it down to reverse to backup the car out of the empty field he parked in then pushing the gear into Drive to turn left and drive out the cemetery onto the smoothly-paved road (the head-lights made it better to see in that kind of night).

"You can catch a cold out there you know." He said to Mello in a somewhat smart-allecky tone, just trying to see a little smirk on his face. Mello said nothing, only stared out through the window with his elbow resting upon the armrest and his right hand holding up his chin, his face in a depressed scowl with a hint of gloomy sadness. The man looked onto the road ahead of them, windshield wipers going left and right, left and right across the windshield, making the visibility slightly better. "Come on Mello-kun you can't give me the silent treatment foreve-"his sentence was cut short by a icy glare from his husband. "Don't fuck with me Matt." He said bitterly looking back at the window. Matt just sighed as he took his cigarette out and gently tapping the tip of the cigarette on the rim of the ashtray connected to the dashboard, putting back the butt of the cigarette into his mouth.

"Look, I know that you're in pain but-"

"Don't."

"But I'm just saying-"

"Just don't talk about it ok?"

Matt sighed again "Alright love." With that he took a simple glance at Mello's figure, his yellow hair, his eyes but mostly at the ring on his right index finger and slightly smirked, returning his eyes back to the road. A few miles later a loud popping sound is heard. "What the hell?" he drove up to the guard rail to the side of the road and tugged the key out of the keyhole to deactivate the engine. Mello didn't even flinch; well he jumped a little from the popping sound. Matt opened the door outwards, making the car beeping as he unbuckled himself and got out with a umbrella and quickly shut the door and opened the umbrella and puts it over his head covering himself from the rain. Walking to the source of the sound to see that the back right tire was blown flat, "Goddamnit, why tonight?" he asked himself. As he reached into his left vest pocket to pullout a small compact flashlight, sliding his thumb against the black tab for the beam of light to turn on and moves the beam down to see a broken bottom half of a glass bottle an inch away from the flat tire. He groaned as he inhaled the smoke of the tobacco stick, placed it between his pointer and middle finger, pulled it out of his mouth to blow the wisp of smoke into the atmosphere to only flick the butt of the cigarette down to the asphalt and let the rain do the rest.

Meanwhile, back in the car, the distressed yellow-haired detective is reminiscing about the past life of his deceased lover. His baggy white shirt, baggy blue jeans that held his most prized position and Mello's as well. The feeling of it and the taste of his sweet, salty seed dancing on his taste buds and the pleasure he was given as his lover fondled with his cock with his tongue which made him scream and moan in pleasure. The pleasure he gave him as his member thrusting through his ass, ah the pleasure just made Mello shiver. And in the end of it all, they would look at each other with their satisfied eyes and he could distinctively remember of when Near would collapse upon his bare chest and he would act like he was his bed , warm and snuggly and dose off to sleep in Mello's arms, cuddling against his chest. He had almost forgotten how cute he looked. But, as it was said previously, their lives were to be turned asunder by one extraordinary event.

When Near became pregnant.


	2. Toy

It all started with that kiss, that sly kiss that came from Mello's lips upon Near's after the detective's ranting on homosexuality. It's disgusting ways of men kissing each other on their lips, to their chests and then, their crotches (which disgusted him even more.) The mere visual of that image made him ill to the stomach even though he wasn't homophobic. He didn't care if that someone was gay or not but the mere image of a man thrusting his crotch into another man's asshole, that's what disturbed him.

But that sudden kiss from his blond-haired accomplice made him change his view upon the subject. And what was weird was that Near kissed back, his blush was a vivid cherry red, his eyes widen but relaxed and his heart pounding like tiny explosions. The taste of Mello's tongue was sweet, mixing with the flavoring of chocolate made it twice as sweet.

As they were wrapping their arm around each other, moaning and embracing in each other's newly-found love, Mello's sly hand went down gently on Near's bare chest. He could feel the sweat and the soft, leather like skin. Until, he stopped at the crotch, slowly rubbing it which made Near gasp in surprise as the touch of his lover's caress made his dick gained girth and thickness, and by the look in his eyes, Mello knew that it was time to take it up a notch.

So immediately, he reached his hand into Near's pants and into the boxers to gently fondle with his lover's ever-growing manhood. Grasping against its tightening skin made Near part from the kiss, arching back to provide his lover more room and moaned pleas of pleasure "M-more…M-mell-o-kun," Near pleaded as he leaned against the wall, panting and looking at his lover. "Beg for it..." said Mello with a devilish grin, strongly squeezing his member making the detective slightly scream "Please Mello-kun! Please fuck me! I'm about to go crazy! Fuck me now!!!" Once again near pleaded, screaming with a weak tear coming down his left cheek.

The accomplice then released his grip from Near's dick, sliding his hands out of his pants with a aroma of his crotch and a couple of hairs on his fingertips, he wanted him so badly but he wanted his pet to wait. A silence went unbroken for a couple of seconds. "W-Why did you stop?" Near asked in pants between his words, the only answer was the flame in Mello's eyes. Near knew then that the Game wasn't over just yet.

It wasn't indeed as the "Choco-holic" quickly pulled off Near's baggy jeans and boxers and lunged his mouth onto his member, sucking it wildly, his tongue swirling around the shaft.

Near's scream was the only response to this action "Ahhhhh Mello!! I-I can't hold it anymore, I'm-I'm gonna come!!!" He said screaming and moaning at his lover's touch, expecting Mello to stop for him to cum but he does the opposite, he starts to deep throat him. Moaning at his taste then releases his lips from the swollen member to lap up the head. The tip of the tongue rapidly licking up Near's shaft, making him scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Screamed Near as his dick began to twitch and felt something warm shooting out of his beautiful dick's head. He blushes a brilliant shade of red and panted as Mello swallowed as much of the salty-liquid as he could, the taste of it just made Mello moan.

How it satisfied him.

Near panted greatly with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth like a dehydrated hound in the middle of July, running his hand through Mello's soft hair and smiling down at him as a sign of a job well done, Mello released his lip's grip from his lover's moist dick but took one more lick off the cum-soaked head then sat up. "You're so good Near-kun~" said Mello as he gently stroked Near's blushed cheek with his warm hand.

The detective smiled at his lover's light touch. Placing his left hand on Mello's right cheek then leaning his lips into Mello's and gently kissed them with Mello returning the favor, closes his eyelids until he felt that Near's lips began to lose strength and opened his eyes to see him dosing off to sleep. He smirked, moving his right hand onto the top of his head. "That's right my little sex toy…rest.." Mello's soothing voice calmed him. His gravity shifting down to his accomplice's bare chest, holding him close as he slowly laid down on the floor with near on top of him, Near smiling in his sleep and nuzzles against his chest like a kitten on a comfy couch

It wasn't soon before the blond assistant kissed the detective on the forehead and lies down upon the polished, hardwood floor and fell to sleep. Holding his lover close, for now both their lives have found everlasting love. But either it lasts or break well… You'll just have to find out.


	3. More than a toy

It was morning, ten minutes till nine when Mello woke up from his slumber, having an salty aftertaste from his boss's seed, making him grin as he looked down to his chest to see a sleeping Near, cuddling close to him and smiling in his sleep, gripping on Mello's un-buttoned shirt. He placed a comforting hand on his lover's albino head, gently stroking his hair downward. "Bravo, Mello-kun, bravo." Said a whispering voice with it's teasing tone with a slow clapping of his hands. Mello turned his head and smirked as he saw him, the other accomplice, the one whom Mello fucked for the first time.

Matt.

"It was good Mello-kun." Said Mello as he ran his fingers through Near's hair. "But I still have room for you." Mello said with lust in his voice which made the redhead grin.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone."

As soon as that was said, Near's eyes opened and looked up at his lover which made Mello smile. "Morning, Near-kun." Said Mello lovingly then leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, making Near blush. "Morning, Mello-kun, Morning Matt-kun." said Near before he sat up and stretched out his arms and with that, Matt smirked and walked on, disappearing from their sights.

"Mello-kun?"

Mello looked down at him "hm?"

Near paused, "Yesterday was amazing; truly it was, but…"

Mello wrapped his hand around him, "You want more?"

Near turned around and spread his legs and wrapped them around Mello's waist and nodded.

"Heh, alright, Near." Mello said gently and leaned into his lips and kissed them, going easy at first then, increasing the deepness of the kiss. Near then knew the rhythm, placing a hand on Mello's chest, moving down to his six-pack abs (Not really muscular but he does have a quite nice pair of abs). Soon, the kiss was broken, leaving them both panting and flushed. A sly gleam shone in Near's eyes as he got up leaned backwards on the wall opposite from Mello, spreading his legs his legs open and spreads his asshole open, providing a easy opening for his lover across from him. Mello was somewhat shocked by this, that he wants to go all the way.

"Near-kun?", asked Mello as his member was hardening again. His albino lover looking at him with lustful eyes, a feature he'd never seen from him in years. "Please Mello-kun…I want you inside me….please" Near's pleas, oh good God how it made him horny as fuck. He felt like he was in a trance, it was either Near's ass or his grown-man-crying pleas of being fucked in the ass. "Please….I'm so horny…" he pleaded again, this time, his right hand creeping to his buttocks and spreads his "back-door" even wider.

Without hesitation, he got up and walked to him, grasping at Near's butt cheeks and thrusts throbbing member into him, making them both gasp. "Ahh! S-so tight!" exclaimed Mello as he slowly pumped himself in Near's ass. Near's body heat started to rise, "Oh God yes! Fuck me more!" Mello nodded at his lover's request and went deeper into him, making both of them moan in erotic pleasure. Near however, moaned loudly, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth, like a dog in the middle of July, his fingernails digging into the wall.

The Chocolate Lover leaned over Near's body and from the corner of his eye, he saw Near's dick swinging back and fourth with every thrust, like a swollen metronome. It looked so beautiful that he reached to grab it with success and forcefully grasps it and starts to jack him off, making Near scream. "That's right, scream for me!" Mello's tone was heated and commanding, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Near did what he was told and he screamed louder in stronger pleasure, blushing darkly, and screamed "Ah! Ah! More!" The pleasure and his screams, Mello couldn't hold it anymore. He released all his love and lust upon Near, ramming into him ferociously, causing Near to scream loudly to this lover's thrusts, his fingernails breaking the surface of the wall.

"Ah! Near, I'm gonna...!!" Before he could say anything else, he climaxed into him. "AHHHH!!!!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed and felt their pleasure shoot through their bodies. Near's seed dropped to the molding below him, their pants were the only sources of sound in the room. The two lovers looked at each other with a deep mix of love and satisfaction, Mello holding Near closer and closer to him, breathing softly to his neck. And, with one final kiss on the cheek, they slowly slid down to the cum-soaked spot on the floor and fell asleep, Near moved to the front of Mello and slept in his arms, breathing softly on their hot, exhausted bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 11 in the morning as Mello woke up from his slumber and got up and walked to the living room sofa, sitting his naked buttocks on the leather cushions and turning on the TV to the news channel. He took a glimpse at his sleeping lover, he always knew cute he was as he slept, even through those childhood nights at the Wammy House he thought of how cute Near was when he slept, of how both Near and Matt slept in their beds. The strange, heated thoughts that ran through his young, innocent mind that he couldn't comprehend. Of those dreams where he could hear both of their moans and gasps of ecstasy, it made him curious and sometimes he would masturbate in his bed when the others were asleep. It wasn't soon before Matt stumbled on Mello's occasional nightly ritual and became awestruck at Mello's elongated member. What soon became a simple kiss on his head turned to him slowly lapping him of his flavor until Mello came and they became lovers ever since but with Near in the picture, he might have to think on which one he'll want to spend the rest of his life with, Or Near could just be his sextoy, yeah, let's go with that.

"In other news, the man named Sauske Kimikaru committed mass manslaughter today in the Shura mall today, killing at least over seventy civilians. Sources believe that this was the work of Kira, the killer and God to millions. Police still haven't received any information regarding the whereabouts of Kira but we'll keep you up to date. This is Akira Vemulakonda with Sakura TV." With that, the news quickly turned to some infomercial about some "better-than-the rest" weight loosing pill and the photo shopped photos of over-weight men and women, pathetic.

The detective stirred then woke up, stretching out his arms. Mello took notice of this and smiled softly. "Morning, Near-kun," Near looked up at Mello's naked body and blushed a light red, "good morning, Mello-sama." "How did you sleep?" Mello asked as he crossed his legs, reaching out for the bar of half eaten chocolate on the coffee table. A smile appeared on Near's face, "best sleep I had in years. " Near got up and walked towards him and sat next to him, resting his head on Mello's shoulder. Mello did the same, only resting on Near's head, nuzzling against his albino hair.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this important message, we just found out information of former detective, Nate Rivers of being homosexual." That speech made both of the men's eyes widen, Mello almost choked on the piece of chocolate but weakly swallowed it. "How did they know?" Mello asked he in a small fit of rage, Near just sat there in silence, not even being able to comment. The chocoholic took notice at this and his rage calmed


End file.
